A Busy Day
by xCaligula
Summary: Maxie often gets carried away with work and ignores everything else, including his own needs. Warning: Contains omorashi.


**A/N: I'm writing this for a contest entry! I'm super hot for Maxie, so he was the obvious choice for this story.**

Maximilian Matsubasa, who preferred to go by Maxie to make himself seem more approachable to his employees, was a very busy and a very dedicated man. He was, after all, working for a greater cause and leading other in said cause. He couldn't afford to slack off at anything, and he had to set a good example for those around him.

So it's not surprising that he would often get carried away and ignore everything else going on, including his own needs. One day, after a long work-binge, he had passed out from hunger. Of course, this worried everyone, Courtney and Tabitha most of all, and so he had to promise to keep snacks and beverages in his office at all times.

And so a mini-fridge was installed, and stocked frequently by his two admins. Whenever he sat down to work, there was always something waiting for him, and he never dehydrated or starved while working again. Not only that, but he also discovered his love for cherry cola during this time- not that he would openly admit loving such a childish drink to anyone, of course!  
Whether he admitted it or not, it was obvious enough that he liked it by the fact that it was the first item to run out, and so his admins made sure he always had a decent stock to drink. He appreciated this and appreciated their lack of comment on it, and continued working his long hours.

On one particular day, he had set his alarm for even earlier than usual. There was a lot to be done that day, and he knew he would need all the time he could get in order to finish it. The next day he would be setting off to obtain something, and needed to tie up all the loose ends around the base while he had the chance.

He had stayed up late working the night before and was quite exhausted when he awoke and got dressed. When he sat down to work, he opened a can of his new favorite drink, deciding that he would need the caffeine to get him through the day. He polished it off quickly, and got started.

It wasn't long before he started on his second, and, in his distraction, a third. He didn't even notice how much he was drinking most of the time; he would just go to take a sip, find it empty, and absentmindedly open another can. It was going to be a long day, after all, and he needed help staying awake.

~X~

By late morning, he had finished three and a half cans and had made a good amount of progress on his work. He stood up to take some files to one of his grunts, and felt a twinge in his lower stomach. He realized all at once that he had had quite a bit more than usual to drink and, being a man of intelligence, should have figured that it would have to come out eventually. He had forgotten, of course, to account for any trips to the bathroom during his long work day.

_I suppose I could work one in at some point_, he thought, as he began to walk. _But I simply have to get this to its proper department first, and if I don't finish the paperwork for the research department by noon, it'll be a pain for them to get caught up._

And so he decided to finish his next phase of work, then perhaps skip lunch _just this once_ to go relieve himself and then get a jump start on his next task.

~X~

The more Maxie tried to focus on his work, the more distracting his full bladder became. Every time he managed to push it out of his mind, he'd suddenly become hyper-aware of it again, and soon it was all he could do to avoid squirming in his seat. If he didn't manage to get focused, he would be late on the paper work, and that would not only reflect poorly on him but would also hinder their work.

If he tried too hard to stay still, he really couldn't concentrate, so he decided to give in and squirm around while he worked. He sincerely hoped that nobody would enter without knocking, as it would be quite hard to explain this away.

Luckily, he managed to power through and finish the paperwork up without anyone barging in and noticing that he was wiggling like a baby Poochyena, and stood up. He was immediately assaulted by the pressure on his bladder and almost had to double over. He would most certainly have to go as soon as he delivered this.

He walked hurriedly to the research department and handed the file off to the first person he saw.

"Make sure that gets to the head of the department as soon as possible," he said crisply, voice not giving away the desperation he felt.

"Yes, sir," they said, grinning at him. It always warmed his heart to see just how much his employees adored him. It made him feel as though he was really reaching them, despite his general awkwardness with most people. "Hey, so, what about your mission tomorrow? Do you think it'll go well?"

Sadly, the problem with having them all like him so much was that they would try to make conversation with him when all he really wanted was to hurry off to the bathroom. He forced a stiff smile and said, "I think everything shall go according to plan."

"It's really exciting for us, ya know," continued the young man. "I mean, seeing everything start to come together like this. We've all worked so hard for this and now it really feels like it's happening.

"Yes, well..." Maxie resisted the urge to cross his legs. "I am very glad that I have all of you to share in my dream with me. But, if you don't mind..." He gestured to the files and the young man blushed.

"Oh, yeah, sorry! I'll get right on that!" He took off, and Maxie sighed, relieved that he could _finally_ be on his way. In a few short moments, this predicament would be behind him and he could continue work as usual...

"Maxie!" He groaned to himself as Tabitha came running up to him, excited about something.

"Yes?" he asked, turning around.

"I hope you don't already have something for lunch, cos guess what? Me and Courtney cooked something special to have since we've got that big mission tomorrow!" He looked so pleased with himself that Maxie knew he would feel terrible telling them that he couldn't.

But not as terrible as his achingly full bladder felt right now. He put on his most professional face and said, "My apologies, but I am extremely busy today. I wasn't planning on taking a break for lunch."

"Nuh-uh, none of that today," said Tabitha, shaking his head. "With all due respect, you know you can't go skipping meals again, and besides, we made this just for you! Come on!" And without waiting for a response, he grabbed Maxie by the arm and began dragging him to the dining room.

~X~

After an incredibly agonizing and awkward lunch, he was finally, _finally _able to be alone. It had been terrible, sitting there trying to make conversation with the two, considering he was positively dying to get to a bathroom, Courtney was...Courtney, and Tabitha was completely oblivious to just how uncomfortable the situation was.

If they had noticed how fidgety he was, they hadn't said anything about it, though he was sure that he wasn't anywhere near as discreet as he would have liked to be. It would have been worse if he had been bouncing and wiggling like he had wanted to, but it would have been better if he just hadn't moved at all. And he was sure that there was a strain in his voice whenever he spoke, completely unlike the crisp, clear, confident voice everyone was used to hearing from him.

When he finally was able to excuse himself to get back to work, he knew that he was only moments away from losing control; there was absolutely no way that he could hold it for that much longer. He knew that he had a lot to get done, and even a little bit of time away from his desk would cause problems at this point, but he absolutely could not stand the thought of wetting himself like a child just to get some work done. He didn't care if everyone had to work late tonight, he was taking a much deserved break right this second!

It was a pain to walk, and he was grateful that the hallway to his private office was empty, and everyone else was taking their lunch breaks. He was able to take his slow, labored steps, slightly hunched over, with a hand between his legs. Though he knew he was alone, he still blushed brightly from his actions, embarrassed to be in such a position.

"Please," he whispered to himself, feeling near tears. He was almost there, and then everything would be okay. _Not much farther now_, he thought, entering the room and closing the door behind him. _Just a few more steps._

But just as he was about to reach his bathroom door, it happened.

"No," he half-whispered, half-sobbed, as he felt his pants grow damper and damper as his bladder, finally reaching its breaking point, emptied. All that he had had to drink that morning now came rushing back out, soaking his pants, hands, and floor. He collapsed to the ground, knees weak, not caring that he was sitting in his self-made puddle, which was growing larger by the minute.

Finally, the flow slowed and then stopped, leaving Maxie trembling, face red and tear-streaked. He was completely humiliated, and shocked that he really hadn't made it in time. Now he would have to clean his office before anyone noticed, and of course that would cut into his work day even more.

But first, he had to shower. Maxie absolutely _loathed_ being wet.


End file.
